villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anarky
'Anarky '''is a super intelligent political activist/terrorist and enemy of Batman. History Lonnie Machin was the child of famed Batman villain Joker, and a Vegas show girl. Unable to care for Lonnie, he was given to a orphanage. He was a child prodigy and was adopted very quickly. Unlike most children his age, or adults for that matter, Lonnie took an almost obsessive interest in political and philosophical literature. This worried his adopted father do to the fact that Lonnie seemed to believe in the elimination of government, which he felt was infamously corrupted by multinational corporations. At age twelve he built a stun baton and several smoke bombs and donned his Anarky costume. He began to kill several corporation chief executive officers, and spray painting the political symbol for Anarchy on their bodies. He was eventually stopped by Batman, who was surprised to see he was just a twelve year old kid. He was sent to a juvenile detention center. Lonnie eventually became an expert computer hacker. Using the screen name of "Moneyspider",and began stealing millions of dollars from corporations and transferring them to third world countries. Robin managed to discover who Moneyspider was and stopped Lonnie yet again. Lonnie would then invent a device that fused to the sides of his brain, giving him super intelligence. Becoming Anarky once again, Lonnie set out to destroy Batman and Robin. While this happened he discovered he was adopted. This emotionally shattered Lonnie and allowed Batman and Robin to capture him yet again. Despite his generally criminal activities, Lonnie has occasionally helped Robin and the superhero team Young Justice fight villains like Darkseid and Klarion the Witch Boy. Television ''Beware the Batman Anarky is one of the main antagonists of the TV show Beware the Batman. He first appeared in the episode "Tests" where he was amused by two teenage criminals who express themselves through destroying art. When they were captured by Batman, he freed them and gave them high tech weapons to continue, telling them that it was a donation. They used these until Batman came and defeated them again and they were sent to jail. Anarky frees them again and gives them even more powerful weapons. Batman uses his automatic bat-mobile to fight them while he goes after Anarky. They are evenly matched in a fight until Anarky reveals that he planted bombs on two mono rails and only gives him time to deactivate one. However, Batman is able to defuse them by using the wires and Anarky is able to escape. He returns in the episode "Sacrifice" where he steals a box containing Ra's al Ghul from the League of Assassins. He tells Lady Shiva that if she wants it back the she would have to get something from the Gotham Contagion Research Lab. He them commits an attack on the city,and when Batman and Katana that Shiva and her henchmen are there. When the two groups fight each other, Anarky then seals them in it and releases a virus that turns Shiva's goons into hulking monsters and Batman, Katana and Shiva have to work together to fight the monsters and get past all the security walls. Anarky plans to turn them into monsters as well then release the virus onto Gotham itself. In the end, they escape and the lab is burned down which kills the virus and Shiva's goons are cured. Anarky later sends an apology letter to Lady Shiva and sends her Ra's box back. In the episode "Nexus" he bombs the mayor of Gotham City's office with one of Batman's bombs so that the police would believe Batman is the culprit. Later, Batman kidnaps Harvey Dent to draw Anarky out. Anarky briefly fights Batman and Katana, however, he is able to plant bombs on Batman, Dent, Katana, and himself. Batman and Dent's are linked so if they get too far from each other they will explode, same with his and Katana's. Anarky orders Batman to take to in a park in the city and surrender to the police or he will detonate another bomb in the city. While they do this, Katana thinks he is bluffing and rides away on her bike to find out, while Anarky follows her in his truck. After eluding the police Batman cracks the code on the bombs and places them all on Anarky. He quickly activates his last bombs before escaping through an manhole. However no one is killed. In the episode "Monsters" he breaks into Dent's office and tries to convince him to join his cause. In the episode "Hero" after watching Batman and Katana stop Anarky again, Dent decides to work with Anarky in order to stop them. Anarky hires Deathstroke and tells Dent to make him part of Dent's Special Crimes Unit (SCU). He wants Deathstroke to not only out stage Batman but kill him to. This works at first, however, when Dent complains to Deathstroke and Anarky, Deathstroke reveals that he has different plans of his own. Anarky then tries to kill Deathstroke with a gun, however, Deathstroke knocks him out and kidnaps Dent to lure out Batman. In the end, after Batman saves Dent and defeats Deathstroke, Anarky congratulates him on his victory before escaping. Arrow Anarky makes his first live-action appearance in Season 4 of Arrow, portrayed by Alexander Calvert. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Anarky appears as a side villain in Batman: Arkham Origins. He plants three bombs at different locations around Gotham where corruption is worst. Batman must meet with one of his supporters and reach his bomb in a limited amount of time. He must also defuse the bombs and fight past Anarky's men. After he disables all the bombs Anarky challenges him to fight him in the abandoned Solomon Wayne Courthouse which he secretly made his base. Batman has to defeat his gang and eventually Anarky himself who wields a Taser. After defeating him Batman ties him up and leaves him for the police. On New Years Eve his supporters start riots at random spots in Gotham and plant a bomb. However Batman stops them. Video DC Nation - Beware The Batman - "Tests" (Clip 2) DC Nation - Beware The Batman - "Sacrifice" (clip 1) Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Embezzlers Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Justice League Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Delusional Category:Teenage Villains Category:Extremists Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Crackers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Criminals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Atom Villains Category:Cartoon Villains